mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Public Sandbox/Charizard/RicePigeon's version
From Gensokyo to the Kanto region, Charizard takes flight. While initially based on Gladiacloud's version, this Charizard takes a few creative liberties to put a new spin on an old Gen 1 favorite. Breaking from typical Pokemon game mechanics, this Charizard seems to be able to utilize Z-Moves more than once per match, but only when its Z-Gauge is filled from damage dealt to it. Just make sure to use it before losing it at the end of each round. ) |Image = File:RicePigeonCharizardPort.png |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution=320x240}} Gameplay Charizard is a standard three-button character, utilizing for attacks. Much like in Smash Bros., Charizard possesses a double jump, though this jumps do not provide much of a vertical ascent, and can only be done once before landing. Much like its incarnations in Super Smash Bros., Charizard is a slow, yet powerful attacker with many of its attacks having good range, possessing both ranged and melee attacks. Flame Burst is Charizard's primary zoning tool, as while the projectile may not behave like traditional fireballs, each version covers a different trajectory that allows Charizard to effectively control space; the version of Flame Burst, while covering approximately the same horizontal distance than the version, can be used as either an anti-air or as an effective okizeme tool on knocked-down opponents due to its vertical space control and duration, respectively. Flamethrower is another projectile tool at Charizard's disposal that covers a limited distance but hits multiple times, allowing it to beat out other projectiles; the version is noteworthy as it can hit knocked-down opponents, allowing it to be used in OTG combos. Seismic Toss is Charizard's command grab, with the and versions causing Charizard to run forward before attempting a grab; utilizing these versions in conjunction with Flame Burst can provide offensive pressure against a cornered opponent, allowing Charizard to safely approach; similarly, Flame Charge can also be used to close the gap between Charizard and the opponent, and has to benefit of being air usable, albeit without the raw damage or unblockable property of Seismic Toss. Fly acts as Charizard's reversal, and can also be used in midair, though these lose the ground version's startup invulnerability. Perhaps the most unique aspect of Charizard is the Z-Gauge, which fills up as Charizard either takes damage or performs a Just Defend; once filled to at least 50%, Charizard will be able to unleash Inferno Overdrive, which consumes his entire Z-Gauge, but will increase in strength depending on how much Z-Gauge is consumed; having access to this kind of Hyper that does not consume any Power opens up various combo opportunities, especially since afterward Charizard can still expend Power in the traditional way with Fire Blast and Flare Blitz, as well as Blast Burn, which only covers the immediate area around Charizard. Charizard can use its Dash Cancel to further open opportunities to use Inferno Overdrive by cancelling its current action and performing combos that would normally not be possible, at the expense of 1000 Power; a perfect example of this is using the Dash Cancel immediately after hitting with Blast Burn to cancel out the long recovery animation and follow up with Inferno Overdrive. The biggest drawback to the Z-Gauge is that it will immediately reset to 0 in between rounds, regardless of how much Z-Gauge is remaining. While Charizard does appear to have A.I.-related coding in the character's files, it is not used and instead uses M.U.G.E.N's default A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power|}} | }} | Ground versions: Ground and versions: |}} | }} | version: Button press determines angle}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Uses 2000 Power}} | Damage scales with available Z-Gauge Requires 50% Z-Gauge Sets Z-Gauge to 0 on use}} 'Other' / just before blockstun|Negates damage taken Gains Z-Gauge|}} during animation| Returns Charizard to idle state Uses 1000 Power}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos Trivia *Charizard's internal name, "PK006_R", identifies Charizard by its Kanto and National Pokédex numbers, both of which are #006. **Charizard's victory quotes against Pikachu and Mewtwo both refer to internal names that follow a similar naming scheme, those being PK025_R and PK150_R, respectively, though no such characters with these internal names exist as of yet. Additionally, Charizard's victory quotes against Mewtwo also refer to the internal names of PK150X_R and PK150Y_R, possibly in reference to Mewtwo's Mega Evolutions. *Charizard's victory quote against Tenshi angrily compares her keystone-based attacks to the Pokémon move Stealth Rock, a move in the Pokémon games that is known for dealing percent-based passive damage to switching Pokémon based on their weakness to Rock-type attacks; because of the way Stealth Rock calculates its damage in-game, and because of the manner in which Stealth Rock passively deals damage, the move is infamously known for being able to easily shave off 50% of a Pokémon's maximum HP if that Pokémon has a double weakness to Rock-type moves and enters into battle; the joke in this victory quote stems from the fact that Charizard itself is a Fire/Flying-type Pokémon, which is doubly weak to Rock-type moves, making it drastically affected by the aforementioned move's mechanics. Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters with a Roman Cancel Category:Characters with a Just Defend Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2019 }}